Jibolba
Jibolba is the High Shaman of the Pupanunu Village, and Tak's Guardian and Mentor. He lives in a Hut just outside the village. He has much knowledge, that helps Tak on his many quests. Jibolba has a major role in the first two games, and the television series. He has a brother, JB, who lives in a planetarium on Skyrock Crater. Wonder why everything is crossed out? Yeah... Me too... ''Appearance 'As far as outward appearance goes, Jibolba hasn't changed much. He still has some sort of feathered neckbrace around his neck. He sports a green loincloth with a yellow belt. He has faint dark red facepaint around his eyes that swirls on his right side. He's still bald with grey eyebrows, a large nose, and fairly short.'onion' Before Games onion 'Little is known about Jibolba's past. It is known that his dad fought wars with the Black Mist. This left him, JB, and their mother alone. Much later, Jiboba and Tlaloc competed together in The Great Juju Challenge. Little details are known, but they were victorious, and won the favor of the Moon Juju for sixty years. Even later, not long before the first game, Jibolba was elected the Village Shaman, angering Tlaloc. Then, just before the first game, Tlaloc turns most of the villagers into Sheep, including the warrior Lok, who Jibolba trained himself.' Tak and the Power of Juju 'In the original game, Jibolba summons the Player, who he assumes is a Juju. He tells Tak to fetch Lok, and Tak brings a sheep, that he claims to be Lok. He then tells Tak to get the a staff, and collect 9 plants, to resurect Lok. After Tak accomplishes this, he tells Tak to get 100 Yorbels and Lok's Spirt from the Spirit World. When Tak does this, Jibolba has one final quest. Gather the Moonstones to return power back to the Moon Juju. After this, Tak is revealed to be the mighty warrior, to Jibolba's suprise and is taken to the Dark Temple.' Tak 2: The onion of Dreams 'During this game, Jibolba has a much more expanded role. He now appears out of his hut, and accomponies Tak throughout the game. He guides Tak through the many lands. In the begining, Tak is stuck in an endless dream. Jibolba and Lok try to wake Tak up. After Tak wakes up, Jibolba tells Lok to go to the Hut and get his magic sandals, which do not exist. Jibolba turns into a Flea to be at Tak's side, as the embark for a quest to JB. After getting through areas overrun by Woodies, Tak and Jibolba, along with Lok and Dead Juju get knocked out by a mysterious force outside Skyrock Canyon. Tak and Jibolba wake up first, leaving the others behind. They finally make it to JB's Planetarium. Once they save him, JB sends Tak into the Dream World, where he fights the Dream Guardian, and gets The Staff of Dreams. It is revealed that the Dream Juju who was guiding Tak through the Dream World was Tlaloc, and the princess was Pins and Needles. Tak, Pins, and Needles fight for the Staff, and it splits in two. Tak gets the Dream Shaker, and Needles gets The Staff of Nightmares. Suddenly they all appear in the normal world, and Pins and Needles leave through a Rift. Tak and Jibolba head out on a new quest, get the other half from Needles. But, they realize that they are using the Staff to release Nightmare Creatures into the world, and they constantly escape through Rifts. After a long chase, Tak and Jibolba stop Pins and Needles at the Dream Fortress by taunting them. Tak defeats Pins and Needles, and suddenly Lok and Dead Juju finally catch up after a gruling quest. Lok accidentily gives the Staff to Tlaloc, who brings many creatures into the fortress, while he escapes. Jibolba pulls out his Jibolba's Cane Cane and starts hitting an Imp very weakily, doing no damage. Jibolba, Lok, and Dead Juju fight off the creatures, while Tak chases down Tlaloc to Tlaloc's Sanctuary. After Tak defeats his army, and Tlaloc, the trio return and Tlaloc grabs Tak into a world to fight. After the fight, Tak returns, but so does Tlaloc. He petrifies Jibolba, Lok, and Dead Juju. Tak fights Tlaloc while saving his friends. Jibolba becomes playable throughout the battle. Suddenly Tak wakes up, and Jibolba tells him that he has been asleep for 16 days. As they head back to the village, Tlaloc's Army is seen heading toward the Village.' Tak: The Great Juju Challenge 'Once again, Jibolba summons the Player. He worries as Tak and Lok have not returned to compete in The Great Juju Challenge. Throughout the game, he has a small role, but does reveal info about his past, and that he and Tlaloc competed in the challenge 60 Years ago. It is revealed that he now has a new apprentice Breanna, who works at Jibolba's Shaman's Snack Shack for the visitors.' Tak and the Power of Juju Television Series 'During the show, Jibolba is more of a retired mentor to Tak than a Hands-On Magic teacher. Jibolba is still Shaman of the Village, but is never seen using Juju like Tak can. Instead, he's known for making potions and showing Tak how to use spells. As Tak's "Uncle", Jibolba tries his best to steer Tak into the right direction and keep him responsible. His old age is made more obvious with the voicework of Lloyd Sherr.' Appearances *Tak and the Power of Juju (Game)'' *''Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams'' *''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju (Television Series)'' *''Tak and the Guardians of Gross'' *''Tak: Mojo Mistake'' Category:Characters Category:Guides Category:Pupununu people